


We'll Ignore The Extra Space

by msbittersweet



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, Kind Of Carlos-Centric, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbittersweet/pseuds/msbittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Logan and Kendall were standing around the foosball table, each on one side, each on one team. Carlos sighed as he nibbled on his dinosaur-shaped chicken nugget. This wasn't how he had planned their Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Ignore The Extra Space

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is my first attempt at ot4 and I hope it’s not a complete failure.

“You need to shut the fuck up, Kendall.”

“You need to get over yourself, James.”

“Why? _No one_ should _ever_ get over me!”

“Will you _both stop!_ ”

“ _NO_!”

Both Kendall and James scream at a red-faced Logan. Actually, there’re all relatively red in the face. As in, so angry that blood rushes and breath shortens and fists clench.

James, Logan and Kendall are all standing around the foosball table. Each on one side, each on one team.

Carlos sighs as he nibbles on his dinosaur-shaped chicken nugget. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t how Carlos had planned their Friday night.

Ms. K and Katie had gone to the mall and to see some play. They wouldn’t be back until late. Carlos had thought they had it _made_ , he had _thought_ that since they would be completely alone in the apartment for a good long while they would all take _advantage_ of the rare and fortunate turn of events.

He had made sure there was popcorn, ice cream, soda, chips, dip (because Kendall refused to eat chips without the dip) and movies ready to be marathon-ed.

Instead, James had started talking about the new girl drooling at him, and Kendall had told him he probably had something in his face _again_ and then Logan had laughed and it all spiraled downhill from there.

It’s been a total of fifteen minutes since James, Kendall and Logan started arguing, and Carlos is afraid he’d have to jump out the window to get them distracted. Carlos doesn’t want to jump out the window. Not again.

“You are so immature! _Nobody gives a shit if the new girl likes you!_ ”

A wounded gasp leaves James’s lips. Then he squares his shoulders, clenches his jaw and leans in close.

“I bet _she_ does.”

Kendall’s eyes widen, and Logan lets out a squeak. It’s a mix of a threat and a promise. Carlos doesn’t want to know what exactly James is threatening or promising. But he keeps his mouth shut.

A long, heavy silence fills 2J.

Carlos gets up from the couch, and steadily walks towards the kitchen. All three pair of eyes latch on to him greedily, thankful for a distraction.

Carlos gathers his plate of chips, the dip, and his soda and juggles it in his hands as he sits back down on the couch. He gets comfortable, squirming around a little, takes a sip of his drink, and presses play to begin the movie.

He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even look at any of them.

He doesn’t want to. He is _sick and tired_ of all their arguing, and yes, most of the time, Carlos is part of that arguing but only because at first it had been kind of fun. Like a game.

This doesn’t feel like a game anymore. Carlos resents that. He just wanted to watch some movies with his three boyfriends, maybe kiss a little (or a lot, like, _a lot_ ), and fall asleep against someone, knowing he’d be woken up and tucked in, and that then, one by one, they would join him and they would all fall asleep together.

He’s not getting any of that.

So, _to hell with this nonsense!_ Carlos is just gonna have to watch the movie by himself and stuff his face with junk food on his own and fall asleep and then wake himself up and then go to sleep on an empty bed.

Carlos holds down the quivering pout that wants to come out and continues watching the movie, though he isn’t paying any attention to it. It’s just a bunch of moving pictures and noise.

He can feel them staring, though, and the urge to pat the empty spot next to him is almost uncontrollable, but he holds himself back. He will not break.

If not for the movie’s dialogue, the apartment would’ve been eerily quiet. Carlos crosses his arms and doesn’t move.

Some shuffling and quiet coughs later, Kendall sits down next to him. Carlos doesn’t acknowledge him, though, just keeps staring at the TV.

Logan is next, who sits on the other side of him, but keeps his distance. Then James sits down next to Kendall.

They’re all tense, but Carlos still doesn’t do anything.

Kendall scooches closer to him at the same time that Logan does.

Then they stopped moving. Carlos still doesn’t speak.

They move closer still and now they’re both pressed up against Carlos. He reaches for a chip and chews loudly.

Logan lays his head on Carlos’s shoulder, turning to nozzle his neck and he tries not to shiver at the way Logan’s breath hits him. Kendall rests his hand on his knee and rubs slow cirlces, inching up and up. James reaches and grabs his hand, playing with his fingers and tracing figures into his palm.

“We’re sorry.” They all whisper together in a chorus, somehow synchronized and harmonized perfectly.

Carlos slowly smiles and leans back into their embrace. This is perfect, they are perfect together.

“Shh. The movie’s on.”

-

That night, Katherine and Katie Knight came home to find four boys cuddled close together on one end of the couch, ignoring all the extra space.


End file.
